Moiras letztes Geheimnis
by lmq91le
Summary: Seit 'Seeing Red' ist es offiziell. Doch wie geht es der Frau heute? Und was fühlt Sie? Kurzgeschichte über Moiras letztes großes Geheimnis.


Sie starte auf den Fernseher und vergaß alles andere... Sie stand einfach da und sagte nichts. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte sie gehofft nie wieder etwas von dieser Person zu hören. Hatte diese doch immerhin viel Geld gezahlt damit sie sich von ihnen fernhält. Doch diese Nachrichten die gerade liefen rissen alte Wunden wieder auf...

Zeitgleich gingen eine Frau und ein etwa 5 Jahre alter Junge die Auffahrt des Hauses rauf. Als die Türklingel läutete schreckte die Frau auf. Ließ das Buttermesser fallen mit dem sie gerade das Pausenbrot ihres Sohnes geschmiert hatte.

„Ich mach auf!" rief ein Junge der durch das Haus lief und gut gelaunt zur Tür lief.

Die Jungs begrüßten sich gut gelaunt und die Frau begleitete beide zur Schule. Noch als sich seine Mutter von ihm verabschiedete merkte die Mutter des anderen Jungens sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihre Freundin war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Sie sah ihren Sohn an als ob er schwer krank wäre. Sie war besorgt. Die beiden Jungs jedoch waren bester Laune als sie zur Vorschule gingen und sich verabschiedeten. Doch der Mutter des anderen Jungen war mulmig zu mute.

Sofort lief sie zurück zum Haus ihrer Freundin. Sie läutete, doch es öffnete niemand. Vorsichtig spickte sie durch das Fenster. Die Frau starte völlig abwesend auf den Fernseher und sah sich etwas an das offenbar sehr verstörend sein musste. Erst als sie laut gegen das Fenster klopfte bemerkte die Frau das jemand da war und stand auf um sie reinzulassen. Beide gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die Frau zitterte als sie den Fernseher auf stumm schaltete und sich auf das Sofa setzte.

„Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas schlimmes passiert?" fragte die Freundin.

Die Frau weinte nur und war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Ihre Freundin versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Nachdem sie in die Küche gerannt und ein Glas Wasser geholt hatte fing sie sich wieder war aber immer noch völlig aufgeregt.

„Nun raus mit der Sprache! Was ist los?"

„Es... es... geht um Connors Vater!" sagte die Frau schluchzend.

„Connors Vater! Du hasst doch gesagt er wäre vor Connors Geburt bei einem Unfall ums leben gekommen."

Die Frau fing wieder an zu weinen. „Ich hab mir das ausgedacht... ich musste es. Sie hat mich dazu gezwungen!"

„Wer? Was zum Teufel ist den passiert?"

„Ich... ich hab dir doch von meiner Kindheit und meiner Jugend erzählt. In Starling City. Das war alles soweit wahr. Bis zu dem Punkt wo ich... Connors Vater traf..."

Einige Jahre zuvor. Die Leute tanzten gut gelaunt zu der lauten Technomusik. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, die Menschen glücklich und aufgekratzt. Auch Sie stand in der Runde und tanzte. Dann sah sie ihn zur Tür reinkommen. Mit seinem besten Freund im Schlepptau. Ihre Freundinnen drehten sich alle zu ihm um und gerieten ins schwärmen. Er war da. Einer der reichsten und begehrtesten Jungs der Stadt. Als er sie an baggerte war sie glücklich wie noch nie. Als er sie und ihre Freundinnen einlud mit ihm in der Limousine mitzufahren war sie noch glücklicher. Und dann der Abend...

„Ich sage dir das war unvergesslich!" sagte sie.

Es lief super. Am nächsten Morgen war er weg. Einfach so. Kein Zettel, keine Nachricht keine Nummer kein gar nichts. Sie war nichts weiter als ein unbedeutender One-Night-Stand. Wenigstens hatte sie was womit sie angeben konnte. Dachte sie. Die nächsten Wochen begannen jedoch mit häufigem Erbrechen. Ein Arzt sollte ihr etwas verschreiben für den Magen.

„Anstatt mir ein paar Pillen zu geben, gab er mir die Hand und sagte 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch'!"

Sie war in Panik. Was sollte sie tun. Sie hatte nicht mal das College abgeschlossen. Ihr Vater tobte vor Wut. Er hatte im Stahlwerk der Familie gearbeitet als dieses geschlossen wurde. Ihre Mutter weinte nur. Sie musste das regeln. Sie wollte es abtreiben.

„Ich habe das ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Ich war auch bei der Untersuchung. Aber als ich den Ultraschall sah konnte ich es nicht tun. Ich hatte mich sofort in den Kleinen verliebt."

Sie wollte das klären. Ging zu ihm. Der reiche Schnösel war entsetzt. Sein Image stand auf dem Spiel. Seine Reaktion war nicht gut. Er sagte es wäre nichts ernstes gewesen und sie soll das Kind wegmachen.

„Ich war entsetzt als er mir das sagte! Ich hab ihn geohrfeigt!"

Er geht zu seinen Eltern. Die Mutter ergreift die Initiative, geht zur Bank und holt Bargeld. Die Mutter schickt eine E-Mail. Ein heimliches Treffen wird arrangiert. Dort das Angebot.

„Zwei... Millionen... Dollar... Cash! Auf die Hand. Wenn ich verschwinde. Und nie wieder mit ihnen in Kontakt trete."

Sie überlegt es sich. Der Vater besteht auf Abtreibung! Die Mutter enthält sich. Der Streit in der Familie wird ihr zu viel. Sie bekommt Bauchschmerzen. Hat Angst um das Kind. Rennt zum Arzt... alles in Ordnung. Bricht mit den Eltern. Zieht zur Freundin und nimmt das Geld an.

„Es gab allerdings noch eine Bedingung!"

Sie ruft ihn an um ihn zu sagen das etwas passiert ist. Sie treffen sich kurz und sie sagt das sie es verloren hat. Zu viel Stress... Fehlgeburt. Er ist nicht weiter traurig. Scheint ihm egal zu sein. Dieser stinkreiche Schnösel, dachte sie. Soll er doch in der Hölle schmoren. Sie trennen sich trotz allem im schlechten und sie verlässt sofort die Stadt.

„Ich war frei zu tun was ich wollte. Und so ging ich!"

Eine kleine Stadt bei Coast City. Weit weg von der hektischen City. Ruhig und friedlich. Ein Haus das für sie beide groß genug war. Und ein Auto damit sie mobil waren. Den Rest legte sie zurück. Arbeiten konnte sie nicht. Die neuen Nachbarn waren nett und hilfsbereit. Wo der Vater war? Tot! Mit dem Schiff untergegangen und verschollen. Das Haus mit der Lebensversicherung gekauft. Ausgesorgt hatte sie für ein paar Jahre. Dann die Nachricht.

„Dann habe ich nur gehört das er vermisst wird."

Verschwunden im Nordchinesischen Meer. Ihr Wunsch war war geworden. Doch sie war entsetzt. Sie hatte ihm den Tod gewünscht. Jetzt war es wahr. Der kleine wird geboren. Sie ist traurig... den er wird nie einen Vater haben. Die Jahre vergehen. Sie sind glücklich zu zweit. Einem Mann traut sie nicht mehr. Lieber wird sie lesbisch sagt sie sich selbst. Der kleine wächst und lernt. Sieht dem Vater immer ähnlicher. Das macht ihr nichts. Solange er nie herausfindet wer sein Vater war.

„Ich dachte ich könnte abschließen. Mit all der Scheiße die ich im Leben gemacht habe und könnte einfach nach vorne sehen. Mein kleiner Junge..."

Dann die nächste Nachricht. Er lebt. Er lebt noch! Der Schock ist groß. Sie bricht zusammen. Muss einen Tag in die Klinik. Fängt sich wieder... er hat sich nicht geändert. Die Nachrichten, er betrunken auf der Gedenkveranstaltung seines Vaters... dieser Mistkerl. Soll er sich doch totsaufen! Wir sind besser dran ohne ihn, dachte sie sich. Es ist zwar sein Geld von dem sie die letzten Jahre gelebt haben, aber nicht mehr lange. Sie sucht sich Arbeit als er in die Schule kommt. Findet sie auch. Wird unabhängig. Nimmt wieder Kontakt zu den Eltern auf. Die Situation entspannt sich.

„Ich legte den Rest zurück um Connor später das College zu zahlen."

Sie blüht auf. Das Kind ist gesund. Bricht sich nur einmal beim Radfahren den Arm. Sonst immer alles gut. Fragt nur selten nach dem Vater. Der ist ja tot! Sie traut wieder anderen. Ist an einem Interessiert. Verlässt ihn aber als sie erfährt das er mal seine Frau verprügelt hat. Trifft einen anderen Mann im Park. Sie gehen hin und wieder essen. Das Leben kann so schön sein. Dann die Morgennachrichten...

„Ich bin mit dieser Frau einen Pakt eingegangen, von dem ich nicht weiß ob ich ihn bereuen oder... ich weiß auch nicht."

„Und wer ist diese Frau. Und warum bist du jetzt auf einmal so verstört?" fragte die Freundin.

Die Frau machte einfach nur den Ton des Fernsehers wieder an.

„...wurden ihre beiden Kinder, die die Tat mitansehen mussten von Psychologen betreut. Moira Queen die gerade von einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung auf dem Weg nach Hause war, wurde offenbar auf qualvolle weise mit einem Schwert erstochen. Tatverdächtig ist der Mann der vor zwei Wochen bereits ihre Tochter Thea entführt hatte..." sagte der Nachrichtensprecher bevor die Frau den Fernseher ausschaltete.

Ihre Freundin war entsetzt und drehte sich zu ihr: „Moira Queen?"

„Ja!"

„Und das heißt... der Vater ist... Oliver Queen? Der Oliver Queen?"

„Ja!"

Die Freundin war entsetzt: „Und er... weiß nichts von Connor?"

„Nein!" sagte die Frau und weinte umso mehr. „Und jetzt ist die einzige Person tot die außer ihr von dem Geheimnis wusste. „Was wenn... wenn Sie es ihm noch gestanden hat? Was wenn er ihn mir wegnimmt? Was wenn das raus kommt? Oder soll ich mich bei ihm melden? Soll ich zu ihm gehen und sagen: 'Hi! Ich weiß, deine Mutter wurde gerade erstochen, aber sie hat mir vor sieben Jahren 2 Mille gezahlt damit ich dir dein Kind vorenthalte.' Oh was soll ich tun? Was soll ich nur tun?"

Völlig verheult viel sie in die Arme ihrer Freundin. Diese umarmte sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch sie musste nun auch weinen. Denn sie wusste auch keine Antwort.


End file.
